Dedicated to Love
by rjt040190
Summary: Two days from now, Eliot was going to be the happiest man in the world. But there was something Parker had to do first. This story is dedicated to Love... :)


**A/N**: Hallo my lovely readers! I am planning for this story to be a three-shot. It is dedicated to **Love**! She/he asked me in her/his review on my story **Foreign** **Feelings** on **chapter 19**, for a Eliot/Parker story. Here it is, **Love**! I hope you like it. This is chapter 1. Two more chapters will follow. :)

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Eliot came home exhausted and just wanted to take a shower and get some rest. He immediately walked to his bedroom and was about to take off his clothes, when he saw the ring. She had taken it off and left it on the nightstand! His heart dropped and for one moment, he panicked like crazy!

He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes, while taking a seat on his bed.

After a couple of minutes, he calmed down and decided to go to her. He didn't think it was such a good idea to call her. Knowing her, he knew that she wouldn't pick up her phone. Eliot got up and grabbed the ring. It was simple, but very beautiful. Just like her. He almost bought a ring with a bigger diamond, but he changed his mind because he had a feeling this was 'the' ring for her.

Eliot put the ring in his pocket and walked out the door. He miraculously wasn't tired anymore! The drive to her apartment was nerve wrecking to him. All kinds of questions popped into his head: Has she changed her mind? Doesn't she want him anymore? Was there someone else in her life? Won't he ever be happy? Doesn't he deserve happiness? Was fate punishing him for all the things he had done in his dark past?

Eliot always wondered why she had picked **him. **He always thought that she deserved someone better than him, but she had convinced him that she wanted** him** and only **him**. And now, he wasn't sure anymore.

He felt like he was losing his mind. He just wanted to see her, so all his agony would go away.

In no time, Eliot arrived at her apartment building and parked his car. He practically jumped out and took the elevator. While taking the last steps to her door, his heart almost pounded out of his chest. With one last deep breath, he knocked on her door.

The moment he saw her, he knew something was wrong. She had been crying; her eyes were all red and puffy. Parker didn't say a word and walked to her couch. She took a seat and nervously began playing with her blonde hair. Eliot closed his eyes for a few seconds and sat next to her. He grabbed her one free hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong, baby?" he asked with a trembling voice.

It hurt him so bad to see her like this. Why had she been crying? Was it because of him? Was she unhappy with him? Does she want to break up their engagement? And why?

Her tears began flowing again, so he took her in his embrace and caressed her blonde hair to soothe her. He also whispered kind words in her ear and did his best to calm her down.

Eliot wasn't sure if he wanted to know why she was this upset. He knew that he wouldn't survive it, if she told him that she couldn't be his anymore. He was beyond terrified to hear from her that she didn't want him anymore. And though he was scared out of his mind, he still asked her.

"Please tell me what's wrong, baby?"

After she had calmed down, Parker softly got out of his embrace and said with a shaky voice.

"I want to marry you, Eliot. I do; I really do."

With a huge lump in his throat, he asked.

"But…?"

Parker took a deep breath and softly answered.

"It's not really a but. It's more of a: Give me more time?"

Eliot grabbed both of her hands and intertwined their fingers. He was so relieved! She still wanted him! She just needed more time. He smiled at her and cupped her face gently. She looked at him and said.

"Can you give me more time? That's all that I am asking for. More time. I still want to marry you. I still want to be Mrs. Spencer. You are so good to me, Eliot. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

He lovingly looked her deep in the eyes and answered. "Of course, darling. I will wait for you."

**_That afternoon, she went to his apartment to give him back the ring. But he wasn't home yet, so she took the ring off and left it for him to see. Parker didn't know if she wanted him to wait for her. She didn't want to be selfish; he deserved to be happy even if it was not with her. Her heart ached, because she didn't think she could live without him. But she needed more time and didn't want to force him to wait for her._**

It made her so happy that he willingly wanted to give her more time.

He was still looking at her and still had his warm hands on her face, but he was waiting for her to close the gap. One moment she was lovingly looking him in the eyes and the next, he felt her soft lips on his. He closed his eyes and enjoyed this very moment. Her lips pressed on his, felt heavenly! He could kiss her forever. Suddenly she grabbed his face and the kiss went from soft to passionate, making his heart swell gloriously. She still wanted to be his!

Her hands went to his hair and tugged on it real hard, but then she broke the kiss.

Dazed and confused, he opened his eyes and asked. "What? Why did you stop, babe?"

She stared ahead and asked."Do you want to know why I need more time, Eliot?"

His body was here with her, but his mind was still in the clouds from that passionate kiss, so he just nodded.

He wondered what made her change her mood. She was staring at one point and he saw hurt in her eyes. He also saw pain and desperation. He was afraid of her answer, but he needed to know what the reason was for her to postpone their wedding. They were supposed to be married two days from now. It was going to be a lot of work; they had to call off everything and everybody! The caterer, the florist, the guests, the band, etc. But it didn't matter; he would wait forever for her. She just had to ask.

"Yes, darlin'. I really would like to know." He answered.

The words that left her lips were said with so much hurt, making Eliot's heart break into little pieces. With an angry look on her face, she said." Before becoming Mrs. Spencer, I want to find my dad. I want to know why he gave me up to foster care. I want to face him and ask him why he felt the need to punish me."

* * *

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**


End file.
